


Гарри Поттер и замок любви

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Horny Teenagers, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Гарри Поттер и замок любви

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0

штампы для игры от DementorDelta, переводчик Ольга:

Вы прикладываетесь к выпивке:  
Каждый раз, когда Гарри краснеет или Снейп ухмыляется. Еще глоток, если Гарри не просто краснеет, а еще и заикается. Еще два глотка, если краснеет Снейп, а ухмыляется Гарри.  
Каждый раз, когда у героев проблемы с несвоевременной эрекцией. Еще глоток, если дело происходит на уроке Зелий, два — если в Большом Зале, три — если во время игры в квиддич.  
Каждый раз, когда стеснительный автор заменяет слово «простата» каким-либо иносказательным выражением. Дополнительный глоток, если в этом выражении присутствует слово «точка».  
Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь появляется в самый неподходящий момент и присоединяется к нашим героям. Один глоток за предсказуемых героев, типа Драко, Рема или Рона. Два — если фантазии автора хватило на нечто необычное, типа Артура Уизли или Салазара Слизерина. Три — если это кто-то в анимагической форме.  
Каждый раз, когда кто-то употребляет слова «мерзавец» или «ублюдок». Еще по глотку за относящиеся к этим словам эпитеты «грязный», «жалкий» и «злобный».  
Каждый раз, когда автор пытается исправить физические недостатки Снейпа, описанные в каноне. Например, сальные волосы превращаются в шелковистые.  
Каждый раз, когда слова «ублюдок», «поганец», «негодник» и тому подобное употребляются героями как милые семейные прозвища.  
Каждый раз, когда в фике кто-то пьет виски. Один глоток — если это Снейп, два — если это кто-то другой, три — если это кто-то в анимагической форме.  
Каждый раз, когда используется любрикант, совершенно случайно оказавшийся под рукой. Еще глоток за специальное заклинание, три — если в качестве любриканта используется что-то из подручных средств — сливочное масло, к примеру, или средство для полировки метлы. (На этом месте автор вспомнила, что давно уже не перечитывала один фик… А я тоже вспомнила один фик — подозреваю, что тот же самый :) )  
Каждый раз, когда упоминается, как пахнет от Снейпа. Если нарваться на правильный фик, можно прикончить бутылку только за счет этого пункта.  
Если Снейп и Гарри занимаются сексом в первый раз по одному из следующих поводов: Гарри исполнилось 16-ть; Гарри закончил школу; пару часов назад от Волди осталось мокрое место; Гарри вернулся в Хогварц преподавать. Еще глоток, если для Снейпа этот раз — тоже первый.  
Каждый раз, когда автор фика изобретает вариацию на тему «Мальчик, Который». И еще один хороший глоток, если это ругательство или грязный намек.  
И наконец (ибо не стоит напиваться до такой степени, да еще и в одиночку) каждый раз, когда во время секса добавляют или снимают баллы.

дополнительные штампы для тех, кто пьет слабоалкогольное:

Каждый раз, когда «процесс» замедляется из-за того, что на одежде Снейпа слишком много пуговиц.  
Каждый раз, когда Гарри начинает переживать из-за того, что будет, когда Джеймс/Сириус/Рем/Лили обо всем узнают.  
Каждый раз, когда Снейп вспоминает о своем прошлом неудачном опыте с Люциусом.  
Каждый раз, когда Снейп возвращается от Волдеморта, дрожа от последствий Пыточного проклятия.  
Каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь угрожает свернуть Снейпу шею, если он не оставит Гарри в покое (или если он будет обижать бедного мальчика). Два глотка, если наоборот — от Гарри требуют хорошо относиться к Снейпу.  
Если Гарри говорит Снейпу, что Шляпа хотела отправить его в Слизерин.  
Если Снейп вынуждает Гарри рассказать, как с ним обращались Дурслеи, а услышав, приходит в ярость. Два глотка, если Снейп говорит Гарри, что хочет разобраться с этими нехорошими людьми. Три — если он так и делает.  
При каждом упоминании о несчастном детстве самого Снейпа.  
За многословное объяснение (автором или героями), почему нет ничего страшного в том, что несовершеннолетний Гарри и его учитель Снейп собираются заняться довольно грубым сексом с разнообразными извращениями. Два дополнительных глотка за «Я уже не ребенок. Да я и никогда не был ребенком».  
Если Снейп упорно не желает заниматься с Гарри сексом, пока тому не исполнится 16-ть. Вариант — пока Гарри не закончит школу. По глотку за каждый месяц, который бедному мальчику пришлось мучаться.  
Еще глоток, если Снейп решает, что совершенно недопустимо трахать Гарри до его совершеннолетия/выпуска, но все остальные формы физического контакта практикуются без зазрения совести.  
За каждое упоминание шикарной физической формы, поддерживать которую Гарри помогает квиддич.  
Если в самый интересный момент Снейп замирает и говорит Гарри: «Не может быть, чтобы ты хотел своего мрачного, злобного, старого, страшного и т.п. Мастера Зелий». Когда Гарри начнет заверять Снейпа, что буквально умирает от желания, делайте еще по глотку за каждое предложение.  
Если Снейп лично изготавливает любрикант. (прим. переводчика: со сроком годности лет 10-15, потому что между Люциусом и Гарри примерно столько и проходит)  
Каждый раз, когда Снейп начинает объяснять, почему так плохо обращался с Гарри. Еще глоток, если Снейп извиняется.  
Если Снейп думает о Гарри "… мальчик — нет, уже мужчина".  
Когда герои начинают долго и драматично обсуждать, как им друг к другу обращаться: один глоток за каждый раз, когда у Снейпа не получается выговорить «Гарри», и два за каждый раз, когда Гарри запинается, произнося вслух «Северус».  
Если Гарри и Северус должны пожениться, чтобы спасти Гарри (Северуса, Магический мир).  
Если Гарри говорит Снейпу: «Я хочу, чтобы вы были у меня первым».  
Если Гарри впервые понимает, что он гей, засмотревшись на Снейпа.  
Если Гарри обнаруживает, что он в интересном положении, и Гермиона объясняет ему, что «в магическом мире это явление редкое, но возможное». Два глотка если ребенок может появиться только у двух могущественных магов. Три — если Гарри залетел, потому что они со Снейпом забыли про средства контрацепции. Если по этой причине в положении оказался Снейп — допейте бутылку за его здоровье.  
Если роман Гарри и Снейпа — следствие возобновления занятий Окклуменцией. Плюс глоток, если продолжать занятия их заставил Дамблдор, два — если это инициатива Гарри, три — если это инициатива Снейпа.  
Каждый раз, когда кто-либо, узнав, что Гарри увлечен Снейпом, начинает подозревать, что бедный мальчик находится под воздействием Imperio.  
Каждый раз, когда узнавший о романе Снейпа и Гарри называет Снейпа педофилом. Два глотка — если это не Сириус.  
Каждый раз, когда в тексте встречается высокохудожественное описание цвета глаз героев (типа «черные, как бездна», «чистейшие изумруды» и т.д. и т.п.)  
Каждый раз когда Гарри говорит Снейпу «Ты не старый». По два глотка за каждый раз, когда Гарри говорит «Он не старый» в ответ на чьи-нибудь наезды.  
Каждый раз, когда Снейп хочет что-то сказать, но не говорит. Два — если из-за этого Гарри уходит, хлопнув дверью.  
Гарри говорит Снейпу: «Вы видите во мне только сына моего отца, а я не такой, как он, я просто Гарри».  
Если Гарри впервые оказывается в комнатах Снейпа и обнаруживает, что представлял их совсем по-другому. По дополнительному глотку за: зеленое постельное белье; одинокое кресло около камина; множество котлов прямо в гостиной или спальне; полки с книгами от пола до потолка.  
Если кто-то из них анимаг. И еще глоток — если это змея.  
Если один из парочки видит в Зеркале Еиналеж их счастливую совместную жизнь. Два глотка — если второй при этом подсматривает за первым, оставаясь незамеченным.  
Если Гарри в плаще-невидимке пробирается в комнату Снейпа. Еще глоток, если оказывается, что Снейп расхаживает по комнате без нижнего белья. И еще по глотку за каждый оргазм юного вуайериста.  
Каждый раз, когда Гарри начинает болтать на Серпентаго. Два — если Снейп ему отвечает. Три — если Снейп варит зелье или находит заклинание, чтобы пошипеть дуэтом.  
Если все начинается из-за того, что кто-то по ошибке сварил вместо мирного зелья сильнейший афродизиак. Два глотка — если во всем виноват Лонгботтом. Три — если под влиянием препарата оказался Снейп.  
Если Дамблдор, увидев кого-то из парочки на следующее утро, многозначительно улыбается или подмигивает.  
Если Снейп подробно рассказывает Гарри о том, что собирается сделать с ним в постели. Дополнительный глоток, если он обещает, что заставит Гарри умолять о большем.  
Если Гарри рассказывает о своем чувстве к Снейпу Рону (которого начинает подташнивать) и Гермионе (которая давно уже беспокоилась, заметив, что с Гарри что-то происходит).  
Каждый раз, когда упоминается, что Снейп носит боксеры. Два глотка за шелковые, три — за черные или зеленые.  
Если Снейп отправляет закончившего Хогварц Гарри попутешествовать, увидеть мир, узнать жизнь, проверить чувства (по глотку за каждый довод).  
Если между Снейпом и Гарри существует некая связь магического характера. Два глотка — если эта связь предусматривает физический контакт, три — если обязателен секс, полстакана если дело обошлось без Дамблдора, стакан — если они сами это придумали.  
Каждый раз, когда голос Снейпа описывается, как «бархатный», «шелковистый» или «чертовски сексуальный».  
За состояние читателей автор и переводчик ответственности не несут.

***

Гарри сразу заметил, что что-то не так. Атмосфера стала нездоровой. Что бы там о нем не говорили, а такие вещи он замечал. Все вокруг стали какими-то нервными. Вместо еды на столах в Большом Зале стали появляться большие кастрюли с лубрикантом. На портретах все были голые и даже не стеснялись. Доспех в коридоре ущипнул Гарри за задницу, очень больно. Миссис Норрис каталась по полу, выставляя пузо – а однажды Гарри увидел, как то же самое делает и профессор Макгонагалл. И ладно бы еще в кошачьем обличии.

Уроки сначала сократили, а потом отменили совсем. Ученикам велели сидеть в своих комнатах. Прямо как в тот раз, когда открылась Тайная Комната. Гарри попытался обсудить это с друзьями, но они тоже вели себя странно. Рон тяжело дышал, таращил глаза и щипал себя за соски сквозь рубашку, старый свитер и школьную мантию.

– Мне кажется, в Хогвартсе происходит что-то непонятное, – сообщил Гарри.

– Яйца! – гаркнул Рон в ответ. – Большие, горячие яйца! Мммм!

– Да, приятель, я тоже помираю с голоду, поэтому и хочу выяснить…

– Мои большие, волосатые, прыщавые яйца!

– О, – сказал Гарри и покраснел.

– Сожми их, детка! – предложил Рон, безумно оскалившись. Он как-то незаметно придвинулся, и Гарри пришлось отыскать взглядом дверь – на случай срочной эвакуации. Рон игриво шевелил бровями и просил Гарри помочь по-дружески.

– Гермиона тоже наш друг, вот ее и проси! – трусливо отмазался герой и кинулся прочь.

В гриффиндорской гостиной была настоящая оргия! Потные, голые тела, шлепающиеся друг о друга. Стоны и вопли. Кто-то сплелся в страстном объятии прямо на домашке по Травологии. Гарри едва успевал отбиваться от озабоченных однокурсников. Он попытался выскользнуть в коридор, но Полная Дама не хотела открывать проход, потому что была слишком занята с сэром Кэгоданом. От ее воплей стекла в окнах угрожающе звенели и покрывались трещинами.

К счастью, Гарри вызволил профессор Снейп. Мрачный, как туча, он велел следовать за ним.

– Мы идем к директору. Держитесь рядом, Поттер, в коридорах небезопасно.

Горгулья у входа в кабинет не хотела их пропускать, пока Снейп не гаркнул на нее каким-то новым, загадочным паролем:

– Дабл Пенитрейшн!!

Ступени под их ногами издавали звуки – один другого хуже, так что Снейп взлетел по лестнице со скоростью света. Дамблдор уже ждал их, устроившись в кресле и поглаживая бороду.

– Мальчики мои! Замок в страшной опасности. И вы должны срочно всех спасти!

– Жениться не буду! – брякнул Гарри быстро. Снейп кинул на него злобный взгляд.

– Жаль, – протянул Дамблдор и стал поглаживать бороду интенсивней. – Но это и не требуется. Дело в том, что кто-то пробудил древнюю магию…

– Кто-то? – переспросил Гарри.

– Лонгботтом, – Снейп закатил глаза.

– …и теперь замок настроен очень… игриво, – продолжил Дамблдор, ерзая в кресле. – Веками вся бушующая сексуальная энергия студентов подавлялась и впитывалась в стены замка – чтобы избежать неприятностей. Эти чары наложила когда-то сама Ровена – из-за частых случаев секса в библиотеке. Подростки, сами понимаете…

Гарри не понимал. По правде говоря, он был девственником.

Снейп тоже не понимал. Когда он был подростком, он ни с кем не занимался сексом в библиотеке. Он вообще сексом не занимался. Поэтому тоже оставался девственником. Не считая одной щекотливой истории с Люциусом.

– Но теперь замок сам – как озабоченный подросток. И действует на всех, как мощный афродизиак. Вы единственные, кто до сих пор не поддался этому. Все из-за вашей особой магической связи! Чтобы восстановить чары, вам придется провести ночь в одной комнате. С рассветом все должно прийти в норму, а до тех пор… – Дамблдор снова поерзал в кресле и тихонько захихикал, – я постараюсь принять все внимание замка на себя.

– Но… что мы должны будем делать? – уточнил Гарри, охваченный страшным подозрением. Снейп снова закатил глаза, а Дамблдор уставился на них пронзительным взглядом своих синих похотливых глазок.

– Главное – никакого секса.

***

Гарри ожидал, что в спальне Снейпа будет мрачно и холодно – но там оказалось довольно уютно. Весело горел огонь в камине, кровать была застелена зеленым покрывалом со змейками. Кровать, правда, была шокирующе огромной и с бархатным зеленым балдахином. Гарри скромно присел на краешек, и пружины тут же непристойно заскрипели.

Снейп принес шахматы, скрабблс, монополию и три тома японских сканвордов.

– Развлекайся, – велел он. – А меня ждет проверка эссе.

– Это все парные игры, – возразил Гарри, незаметно запихивая сканворды ногой под кровать. Снейп подозрительно на него уставился, прищурив глаз. Его нос угрожающе колыхался на худом бледном лице.

– Скажи-ка, Поттер, – вкрадчиво произнес Снейп, – нет ли у тебя какого-нибудь… влечения ко мне?

– Нет! – быстро ответил Гарри и покраснел.

– Не кажется ли тебе, что мои волосы… скажем, похожи на темный шелк? – продолжил допытываться Снейп.

– Нет.

– А мои ресницы – как черное кружево?

– Нет, сэр.

– Или, быть может, ты считаешь мой голос… – Снейп сделал эффектную паузу. – Бархатным и чертовски возбуждающим?

– Еще чего! – фыркнул Гарри, отведя взгляд. Снейп сунул ему под нос кулак.

– Чем пахнет?

Гарри осторожно понюхал.

– Чабрецом и полынью? – предположил робко, и получил в ответ полный презрения взгляд.

– Неприятностями, – прорычал Снейп. – Это пахнет неприятностями!

Обхватив себя руками, профессор зашагал по комнате.

– Я выпил зелье, которое предотвращает нежелательные реакции.

– Эээ…

– Чтобы не было эрекции, идиот!

– Может быть, вы и меня им угостите? – понадеялся Гарри. Снейп слегка смутился.

– Боюсь, его не осталось. У меня были не слишком богатые запасы. Всего несколько литров.

Подумав, Снейп вдруг застыл. На лице его появилась Очень Неприятная Усмешка. Кинувшись к шкафу, он принялся там рыться, а потом извлек на свет нечто – и протянул это Гарри.

Больше всего смахивало на железный подгузник.

– Это пояс верности, Поттер. Надень его, чтобы мне было спокойней.

– Мне кажется, он женский, – возразил Гарри, разглядывая выгравированные по краю железных трусов цветочки.

– Зато он защитит твою маленькую крепкую задницу, недоумок! – рявкнул Снейп.

– Маленькую? Крепкую? – Гарри поднял бровь. Снейп в очередной раз закатил глаза, но Гарри мог поклясться, что заметил маленькие пятна румянца на щеках.

– Я не виноват, что у тебя фигура квиддичного чемпиона, проклятый негодник! – пробормотал Снейп.

Как только агрегат был застегнут и надежно прикрыл все, что только можно надежно прикрыть, оба они вздохнули с облегчением.

– А что насчет вашей задницы, профессор? – уточнил Гарри.

– У меня там пикси, – отмахнулся Снейп. Гарри снял и протер очки, потому что решил, что ослышался. Он всегда протирал очки, когда плохо слышал.

– Пикси, сэр?

– Парочка. Очень кусачие. Я ношу их в задних карманах брюк, для самозащиты. Итак, скрабблс?

***

Спустя пару часов Гарри надоело проигрывать.

– Сколько осталось до рассвета? – спросил он тоскливо.

– Еще прилично. Потрогай мой член – он в порядке?

Гарри накрыл ладонью пах Снейпа и вдумчиво пощупал.

– Полный штиль.

– Прекрасно, – Снейп удовлетворенно вздохнул. – Может быть, перекусим?

На зов очень долго никто не откликался – видно, у домовиков были свои способы развлечься этой ночью. Наконец, с громким хлопком на кровать упал Добби. Вместо бутербродов он принес им гигантский фаллоимитатор – тот менял цвета, от зеленого к красному и обратно, а крупная, размером с кулак, головка вибрировала с громким жужжанием.

– Гарри Поттер голоден, Добби утолит голод Гарри-Поттер-сэра, сэр! – пищал маленький домовик, пока Гарри убегал от него по всей спальне, громыхая своими железными трусами. Снейп наблюдал за этим с нескрываемым удовольствием, но выставил домовика прочь, как только Гарри попытался прыгнуть в пылающий камин.

– Знаешь, ты просто ублюдок, – пропыхтел Гарри, лежа на полу у камина. Фаллоимитатор медленно подползал к нему, сотрясаясь от вибрации гигантской головки.

– Я не просто ублюдок, – поправил его Снейп. – Я грязный ублюдок. К тому же слишком стар для тебя.

***

В монополии Гарри тоже не повезло. Вместо того чтобы выкупать назад свои заводы и банки, он разглядывал Снейпа.

– В чем дело? – буркнул тот, опустив голову и занавесив лицо волосами.

– Ни в чем. Не думал, что ты любишь всякие игры.

– Ну разумеется, – Снейп вздохнул. – Я же злобный сальный упырь. Между прочим, в детстве у меня не было никаких игрушек. Только те, что я сам себе лепил из грязи. У меня было очень несчастное детство.

– О, – сказал Гарри и утешающе погладил профессора по голове. Его волосы и впрямь были на ощупь как черный шелк.

– Я знаю, что тебе тоже не слишком повезло с опекунами. Я был в ярости, когда узнал, что надежду магического мира держат в чулане, как старую швабру. Ни один ребенок не должен расти в таких условиях, – тихо проговорил Снейп. Гарри задумчиво пожал плечами.

– Ну, я ведь уже не ребенок. Да никогда и не был ребенком.

– Ты можешь звать меня Северус, – неожиданно разрешил Снейп.

– Хорошо, Се… Северус, – выдавил Гарри, а Снейп смерил его сердитым взглядом.

– Не заикайся на моем имени, бестолочь!

– Да, сэр.

Оставалась всего пара часов до рассвета.

***

Гарри и сам не помнит, кто предложил раскупорить ту бутылку виски. Шахматы оказались ужасно скучными, а время тянулось слишком медленно – так что, в конечном счете, это была не такая уж плохая идея. Они распили бутылку на троих – в какой-то момент через камин к ним влетел Фоукс. Бедняга имел самый потрепанный вид – словно кто-то гонялся за ним по всему кабинету. Видно, фениксу тоже требовалось убежище в эту бушующую страстями ночь. Гарри налил ему немного виски в чернильницу – и Фоукс в приливе благодарности вспыхнул так ярко, что загорелись занавески на окне, кисточки от балдахина и несколько слизеринских контрольных. Что создало особо романтичную атмосферу, надо признать.

Снейп расположился в одиноком кресле у камина и тоскливо бубнил, уставившись в одну точку:

– Ты должен знать, я никогда не желал тебе зла, просто ты слишком похож на своего отца…

– Я не такой, как он! Я – Гарри.

– Кроме того, ты типичный гриффиндорец, а я всегда их терпеть не мог.

– Шляпа хотела отправить меня на Слизерин, вообще-то.

– И вообще, это только с виду я вредный, а может, у меня работа нервная! И велосипеда нет. В детстве я всегда мечтал о велосипеде. Но все, чем я располагал – старое ржавое колесо, и оно даже не было круглым! У меня было очень несчастное детство.

Глаза Снейпа блестели в неверном каминном пламени – и в пламени дотлевающих занавесок. Словно два черных, сверкающих уголька.

– Хотел бы я быть анимагом… – горько проговорил Снейп. – Например, змеей. Просто взять и уползти…

– Вы еще сможете, – всхлипнул Гарри. – Вы обязательно уползете куда-нибудь!

– А ты должен путешествовать, Поттер. Повидать мир… – трагическим тоном продолжал Снейп. – Жить полной жизнью!

– А как же вы… – шмыгал носом Гарри.

– Я уже слишком стар для путешествий. И для любви. Мне вообще недолго осталось.

– Вы не стары-ый, – завывал Гарри, обняв бутылку. – Вы еще ничего! С-северус!

– О, нет. Я очень старый. И волосы редко мою. И вообще я гей.

– Так это же прекрасно! – Гарри вытер нос наволочкой. Он сполз с кровати, неуклюже заваливаясь набок, пересек комнату и навис над креслом, схватившись за подлокотники. – Вы гей, я гей… Дамблддор гей. Давайте любить друг друга!

– Я категорически отказываюсь.

– Вы будете у меня первым!

– Это невозможно. Ваш крестный оторвет мне голову, и будет прав.

– Зачем вам голова! Разве головой любят! – Гарри пошатнулся, едва не рухнув на Снейпа сверху, но в последний момент удержался на ногах. – Мне кажется, я по вам сохну, – выдохнул он обольстительно.

– Вы не можете. Я старый.

– Молодой!

– Страшный.

– Красивый!!

– Носатый.

– Безносый!!! То есть… тьфу. Не путайте меня! Я люблю вас! И хочу, чтобы вы стали моей женой! И родить от вас ребенка!

– Вы пьяны!

– Ни капельки, – Гарри снова качнулся, и Снейпу пришлось схватить его за талию, чтобы он не упал. Их глаза встретились. Сверкающие изумруды и черная бездна. Снейп открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого громко икнул и смутился.

– Нам нужно спать. До рассвета осталось немного. Утром вы одумаетесь и сбежите отсюда.

– Даже не подумаю! – возразил Гарри. – У меня серьезные намерения. Я уже не мальчик.

– Не мальчик, – задумчиво проговорил Северус, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Нет, вы не мальчик. – Его руки оглаживали талию Гарри, живот, твердый и подтянутый от ежедневных тренировок. – Вы не мальчик, – медленно проговорил Снейп, облизывая узкие губы. – Вы чудовище!

Отпихнув Гарри, он вскочил с кресла. Гарри опрокинулся на спину, громко стукнувшись затылком. Сон одолел его, и в следующую секунду все вокруг погрузилось во мрак.

***

Гарри снилось, что он стоит прямо посреди Большого Зала, абсолютно голый, и рассказывает всем подряд, что они со Снейпом скоро поженятся. Рона от этих новостей слегка подташнивает, а Гермиона ликует: «Я так и знала!». И все бы ничего, если бы не мощнейшая, абсолютно неуместная эрекция. Гарри хочет рассказать всем о своей великой любви, а все смотрят только на его член.

«Я так и знала! – восклицает Гермиона. – У Рона в два раза больше!».

С громким криком ужаса Гарри проснулся. Он распахнул глаза и увидел приоткрытый рот Снейпа. Тот лежал рядом, закинув на Гарри руку и ногу, и крепко спал. Впрочем, стоило Гарри открыть глаза, как он тоже проснулся – складывалась многолетняя шпионская привычка не спать среди бодрствующих людей.

– Поттер, – сипло проговорил он. – Почему мы спим на ковре?

– Не знаю, Северус, – Гарри облизал пересохшие губы. – Кажется, я лежу на своих очках.

Снейп со стоном приподнялся на локте и взглянул в сторону зачарованного окошка. Даже в подземельях по утрам светило солнце – и сейчас оно заливало золотистыми лучами всю комнату.

– Мы сделали это? – ошеломленно уточнил Гарри. – Мы справились?

– Похоже на то, – хмуро кивнул Снейп.

– И даже не возникло соблазна! – ликовал Гарри. – Не поцеловались ни разу. Ни малейшей химии между нами.

– Точно, – подтвердил Снейп.

Они уставились друг на друга.

И в следующий момент уже катались по ковру, сцепившись в дикой, звериной страсти. Гарри покрывал поцелуями лицо Северуса, одновременно пытаясь расстегнуть всю тысячу пуговок. Не выдержав этой пытки, просто разорвал мантию на Снейп и припал губами к бледной, словно мраморной груди. Северус застонал, выгибаясь, запустил пальцы Гарри в волосы, больно дергая.

– Двадцать баллов… за порчу имущества… – выдохнул он.

Дальше им стало не до разговоров – они яростно ласкали друг друга, постанывая и хныкая. Целовались, сталкиваясь носами, и пускали в дело зубы – Гарри лишь легонько прикусил кожу на шее Северуса, и тот издал восхитительный, полный наслаждения вопль.

– Тридцать баллов… за причинение физического ущерба... – вредно добавил он, и Гарри в отместку стиснул его соски, два этих тугих розовых бутона.

Снейп возбудился не на шутку. Видно, действие зелья давно закончилось, потому что член у него был просто каменный – Гарри ощущал внушительную профессорскую эрекцию своим бедром, когда Северус навалился сверху, целуя и вылизывая каждый дюйм его тела. Искусные, длинные пальцы зельевара знали, как доставить удовольствие. Ядовитый язык, который прежде столько ранил ранимую душу гриффиндорца, теперь пустился в путешествие по его шее и груди. Даже профессорский нос, казалось, каким-то образом был искусным средством любви – опалял дыханием, чувственно тыкался в шею и зарывался в пупок. Гарри отчаянно дергал бедрами, мечтая, чтобы его напряженный, сочащийся желанием член выпустили на свободу. Снейп зубами содрал с него железный подгузник – и это был впечатляющий трюк, но Гарри не обратил внимания, извиваясь и дергаясь под худосочным телом Северуса.

– Ты… тоже… разденься, – взмолился Гарри, и Снейп торопливо скинул штаны, обнажив изумленному взгляду абсолютно пижонские шелковые боксеры. Заметив, как Гарри на них смотрит, Северус печально пояснил:

– Я всегда мечтал о роскошном белье. В детстве мне приходилось носить матушкины панталоны. У меня было очень несчастное детство.

– О, заткнись, – попросил Гарри, притягивая его к себе и увлекая в глубокий, мокрый поцелуй.

Как только трусы были скинуты прочь, Гарри смог насладиться видом крепкого, толстого члена. Этот жезл любви пульсировал от возбуждения и крепко прижимался к впалому животу профессора. Крупные яйца под ним маняще покачивались, и на них не было ни единого прыща, Гарри специально проверил.

– Возьми меня! – страстно потребовал Гарри. Северус сконфуженно на него уставился.

– Вообще-то, я думал, это ты меня возьмешь.

– Но я никогда… то есть… один раз мы с Чжоу целовались, но кроме этого… – забормотал Гарри.

– Что ж, у меня тоже опыта в этом не много, – нахмурился Северус. – Однажды мы с Люциусом собрались переспать и даже сварили лубрикант, но потом Люциус передумал быть геем и женился.

– Это ужасно! – выдохнул Гарри. – Почему люди так поступают?

Снейп уныло пожал плечами.

– Зато у меня предостаточно лубриканта, – он призвал из шкафа котелок, доверху полный клубничной смазкой. – Осталось решить, кому из нас он потребуется.

– Камень-ножницы-бумага? – предложил Гарри. Снейп закатил глаза.

– Не будь идиотом, – прорычал он, зачерпнув щедрую горсть лубриканта и размазывая между ягодиц Гарри. Затем призвал позабытый у камина фаллоимитатор и окунул его в котел. Гарри наблюдал за этим, широко распахнув глаза. С воплем, словно самурай, делающий харакири, Северус вогнал фаллоимитатор в свой задний проход. Тут же все его тело задрожало от наслаждения, а из глаз посыпались искры. Гарри тоже так хотел, поэтому широко раздвинул ноги.

– Давай же, – задыхаясь, попросил он. Северус вошел в него одним плавным движением, и о, до чего же это было прекрасно! Никакого сравнения с сопливыми поцелуями Чжоу! Гарри тут же оказался на седьмом небе. Огромный и твердый член Снейпа скользил наружу и внутрь, каждый раз задевая какую-то особую, волшебную точку внутри, отчего по телу Гарри пробегали искры наслаждения. Гарри стиснул задницу Северуса, поощряя двигаться быстрее, но тут же с воплем отдернул руки.

– Мерлин! Это что, татуировки?

На двух поджарых ягодицах Северуса были изображены крайне зубастые пикси, и они определенно двигались.

– Я сделал их, когда Альбус повадился шлепать меня по заднице, – пояснил Северус, замерев на секунду. – Похоже, ты им понравился, – и он возобновил движения, заставив Гарри забыть обо всем на свете. Пикси и впрямь свернулись в клубочек под его ладонями, как только Гарри снова накрыл тощий зад профессора руками. Он чуть раздвинул бледные ягодицы. Фаллоимитатор погружался в анус Северуса так же быстро и сильно, как его полыхающая возбуждением эрекция погружалась в тесную дырочку Гарри. Они все громко и протяжно стонали – и Гарри, и Северус, и даже фаллоимитатор издавал какие-то звуки. Воздух в комнате буквально искрился от сексуальной энергии. В какой-то момент любовники, сплетенные в жарком объятии страсти, поднялись над ковром и зависли в воздухе.

– Что это?.. – прошептал Гарри, царапая спину Северусу. Тот, не прекращая двигаться, сообщил:

– Видимо, это наша особая магическая связь! Такое бывает только у очень могущественных волшебников, как ты, или у кого-то с особым магическим наследием, как у меня. Теперь мы принадлежим друг другу, и должны быть всегда вместе, – он двигал бедрами, крепко прижав к себе Гарри.

– В горе и радости? – уточнил тот.

– И в богатстве, и в бедности, – подтвердил Снейп.

– О!

Гарри закрыл глаза, растворяясь в чистейшем наслаждении. Северус содрогнулся, громко выкрикнув:

– ГАРРИ! – и ошеломляюще сильно кончил. В ту же секунду Гарри последовал за ним, его член буквально взорвался оргазмом, забрызгав спермой их лица, все стены в комнате и даже немного потолок.

Обессиленные, липкие от пота и задыхающиеся, молодожены замерли на ковре, не разлепляя объятий. Гарри нежно гладил Северуса по спутанным волосам, а тот лежал, прижавшись щекой к его груди, в которой гулко стучало сердце.

– Пятьдесят баллов с гриффиндора за то, что все тут уделал, – сонно пробормотал Снейп.

***

В тот же день Дамблдор вызвал их к себе, чтобы сообщить – опасность миновала, замок снова пригоден для жизни, и не хочет ли кто-нибудь лимонную дольку по этому поводу? Глаза старика лукаво мерцали, словно он прекрасно догадывался, почему Северус не явился на завтрак в Большой Зал, а Гарри выглядит так, словно он Мальчик-Который-Хорошо-Потрахался.

– Надеюсь, больше ничего подобного не случится, – своим обычным недовольным тоном проговорил Снейп, скрестив на груди руки. Дамблдор хитро ему улыбнулся.

– Ну, полно, мой мальчик. Не думаю, что это было тебе так уж неприятно.

Снейп закатил глаза. Конечно, Альбус прав. Просто он волновался, что в следующий раз будет очень сложно не заниматься с Поттером сексом целую ночь.


End file.
